<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irenic by xylazine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705353">Irenic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine'>xylazine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV write 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aymeric sometimes would prefer a physical fight rather than a mental one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV write 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irenic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every move was carefully irenic. It almost felt performative but Aymeric knew how delicate a balance peace was. Agreements needed to be made and certain requests met. But care had to be used not to give too much ground or give offense to either party. </p><p>Frankly, it was a tiring endeavor. No one was going to ever be fully pleased; a thousand year war could hardly be wrapped up in a tidy bow. He sighed. Once again he'd be up through the night working on finding the right middle ground. And as if man vs dragon wasn't enough, Ishgard itself was divided. The nobility vs the common folk was another yawning chasm. His vision of Ishgard's future saw a narrowing of that gap but he had a long road ahead of him. </p><p>He turned towards the window, gazing at the snowy expanse. How he yearned for freedom, for the chance to not be stuck in tedious battles of words rather than the clashing of metal. Sometimes he wished for the simplicity of a physical fight. If he occasionally day dreamed that he was fighting beside the Warrior of light, no one need be any wiser. </p><p>He knew how important his role was and he'd never put the peace and equality he was fighting for in jeopardy. The rest of his life would likely be spent ensuring the foundation for the future was solid. He had chosen to fight for a better Ishgard and he would see if through to the end. He was filled with hopes and dreams and would make as many of them a reality as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>